Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are configured to monitor various stages of one or more calls, transcribe calls and generate analytics pertaining to the calls. Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing methods, apparatuses and systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.